


Rayllum Week 2019 oneshots EN

by SophieStarlight



Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Confessions, Dragons, F/M, Fluff, Rayllum, Rayllum Week 2019, modern college au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-10 22:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18416918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophieStarlight/pseuds/SophieStarlight
Summary: Another attempt on Rayllum Week, this time in two languages :)





	1. Day 1: Fireflies

-Callum, where are you taking me?

-Just a bit further, I promise!

-Y'know, I’d prefer to see where!

She didn’t receive any answer.

They’ve been walking through the forest surrounding Katolis’ capital – the same one, through which they were running away two years ago. However, this time it was the young mage who took lead. Even though she accepted the blindfold, she kept getting more and more suspicious, as she wasn’t that strong on the new moon. While the probability of wild banthers attacking them was close to zero, she preferred not to rely solely on her hearing. Where was he taking her?

She found out a moment later, when they finally stopped. Callum gently took off the blindfold, allowing her to look around. For an instant she saw nothing exceptional in the forest, when…

-Fireflies- she whispered in awe.

Hundreds, no!, thousands of tiny bugs shone in the darkness. Small lights beamed here and there, creating a incredible nocturnal show. There were fireflies in Xadia, of course, they shone brightly and in many different colours, but in Rayla’s eyes this view was one of the most beautiful she has ever seen.

There was a smile in Callum’s eyes when she looked at him, eyes shining with joy and amazement.

-Seems like you like it.


	2. Day 2: Sunrise/Sunset

Her favourite time of day, apart from a full moon's night, is sunset.

  
Now that days are getting longer, they can travel more – however her human companion needs to take some sleep before heading out for another day of march. This is why they set up a camp about an hour before sunset. As the sun goes down, Callum's movements become slower and slower until he asks if he can rest before his guard. She smiles as she watches him, every day, falling asleep.

  
There is something calming about this boy, laying in the last rays of sun, his consciousness disappearing along with the light. It's this view that makes sunset her favorite time of day. She won't change it for any other, not even in a hundred of years.

 

His favourite time of the day is sunrise.

  
His sleep had always been light, except for times when he was really tired or stressed. Since they're travelling in three, without Ez, on foreign land, his sleep is even lighter so he can, in case of emergency, stand and fight. When Rayla wakes him up, he takes the guard. As his thoughs become clear from the night's chill, the assassin falls asleep, forgetting about covering herself. Callum takes out his cloak and wraps it around her and the dragon, who crawled to her.

  
After some time, he's never sure when, the sky starts to change its colours. Hues of blue, green, then yellow and red stain the sky and the clouds in a different way everyday. He takes out his sketchbook to picture the beauty in it. Not for him, but for the peacefully sleeping girl next to him. The first rays of sun touching her face is the view he wants to see until the day he dies.

  
He doesn't know yet that he will.


	3. Day 3: Modern College AU

What if...?

  
Callum's thought were racing through his mind as he walked by the campus of Katolian University. The idea for his thesis came to him suddenly, but then everything became bright and clear. He knew he won't make mistakes, not now, when he has found inspiration (he had never made a mistake even without it, but he felt it was something important).

  
The door had opened long before he wanted to knock. A silvery head of an elf, student of criminology, his girlfriend, appeared from behind the wall. Joy filled him when he saw her – it was her that he was looking for, and because she had left the room open alone, he knew nobody will disturb them. Rayla greeted him tenderly, but she backed away a bit as she sensed his tenseness.

  
-Did somethin' happen?

  
-Can I paint you?

  
She smiled at his honesty.

  
-Y'know you can always do it!

  
-I know, but...- he took a breath -I want this painting of you to become my thesis. Of course I'll understand if you don't want to, you have already posed for so many works of mine. I prefered to a-

  
-Do it.

  
A moment of giddiness didn't stop him from mirroring his girlfriend's playful smirk.


	4. Day 4: Moonlight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also kind of modern au, inspired by Beethoven's Moonlight Sonata.

When the moon brightened up the darkness, nobody suspected that someone will still be in the practice room. That's why she was standing there, bathed in the moonlight, with the piano in the room's corner as her only companion.

She started to dance. Step after step, pirouette after pirouette... with every move she seemed to fly above the parquet like an ephemeric being, somebody would say, a moon goddess. It wouldn't be a wrong designation for her silvery white hair seemed to glow, shine, bringing to mind a celestial crown. Those who had seen her on the full moon could never forget her. She smiled on this thought, standed on her toes - there were only few honored by this view.

Suddenly an accord resounded, soon accompanied by others notes, the meter has changed. A familiar melody filled her entire being - and only one person could touch her heart in this way. Without stopping her dance, she looked towards the instrument, at which _he_ was sitting, focused on her and only on her. Gentle, calm sounds coming from his inside floated around the practice room, elucidated things she was not capable of with her moves.

_How did you know I'll be here?_

_Premonition_ came his answer, simple as emotions he was trying to show her.

This night, only three things mattered: the dancer, the pianist and the moonlight connecting them.

 


	5. Day 5: Illness

The silnce was interrupted by a faint cough.

  
-Callum...

  
-Yes, the moon of my life?

  
She loved when he called her like this, so he tried to address her in this way as much as he could. This time he hoped he would improve her mood in ilness. According to his knowledge (and informations from Runaan) she was sick with elven flu, a burdensome ailment weakening organism and magical capacities.

  
-Would you brin'me some m'berries?

  
-Of course.

  
He returned a few minutes later with a bowl full of fruits and cup filled with a mysterious mixture. Rayla sniffed it, doubting.

  
-What's that?

  
-I'll tell, but first drink it.

  
-Okay...- she drunk a mouthful only to empty the cup in one big sip.

  
He giggled when he saw her face.

  
-I see you liked that! Answering your question – it's my parent's recipe. When I was sick, my mum or my father, or later dad Harrow would prepare it to me. Elderberry's and raspberry's sweetness make the willow's bitterness unnoticeable, so everyone will willingly drink it.

  
-Can you bring more of it? It's good- her voive was less hoarse than before.

  
-As much as you want, my moon.


	6. Day 6: Scarf

A scream pierced the darkness.

-Callum, for moon's light, wake up!

Wandering eyes, sharp breath, face and neck wet from sweat – a quick glimpse at the mage told Rayla that he had an extremely bad nightmare. She was thinking how to help him when she saw his hand involuntarily touching his neck, searching for his scarf. She started to take it off.

-No, leave it, leave it... I gave it to you, you don't recall?- her hand was stopped.

She hadn't seen him this pale for a long time.

-I see you need it, in the end it was you who said it's precious t'you.

-You're with me, it's enough...- he murmured, his eyes closing on their own.

-Do you want to talk about it?

He shook his head. She knew that he won't fall asleep again, not with the vision still fresh on his mind. He had also refused to accept the scarf that could help him... Suddenly she got an idea. She took the warm scarf and binded their hands. Green eyes were following her movements with interest.

-Remember your story 'bout the red string of fate? This scarf will be ours tonight.

-You always find a creative solution- a small smile graced on his lips.

* * *

From now on, they slept binded every night.

 

 


	7. Day 7: Dragons

He couldn't believe it. In a few moments he will ride. A dragon. In Xadia. As a symbol of peace. Ezran smiled at him and summoned him with a hand gesture. He approached him, his legs weighthing as much as lead.

The young king pointed at the flying creatures.

-They agreed to show us their world from high above. Don't worry, these dragons are young and friendly! They won't fry you- he assured, trying to convince him.

Callum still wasn't sure about it. To put it simply... he was afraid. His fear hadn't had come from nowhere – during their journey to restore the peace Zym got captured by a giant dragon, who, jugding by its looks, had been affected by dark magic. As they had no way to communicate with it, the young mage climbed onto the dragon (during its flight) and pulled the dragon prince from its claws. The aggrieved by magic dragon then knocked him off the sky, he managed to cast one rune alone to protect the small dragon. He had survived the crash only because Rayla immediately searched for healers from her village, risking her freedom for his life. Again.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. Seeing eyes that brought to one's mind fields of violets brought him to earth.

-I'll fly with you, if you want.

She sat in front of him, just like when they were flying on the moon phoenix's back. So when the dragon soared to the sky and he returned to his first domain, fear left him. Rayla's back assured him like no one else could that if she had stayed with him, the next time he will fly a dragon on his own.

With her as partner for eternity.

 


	8. Bonus Day: Confession

Confessing wasn't a strong point of warriors. _Especially_ assassins.

Rayla stood before a great challenge – she wanted to confess her feelings to Callum before he returns to Katolis (not for long, but still). However she had no idea how to do so. She had no problem with fighting, scouting, gathering power from the moon, hunting and collecting, even learning ancient draconic. Confessing turned out to be her Achilles' heel. Couldn't she just say it? She tried, but the words died in her throat. Every single time. She had to find another, non-verbal way.

The moment of farewell got closer with every passing minute.

 

-It's... it's for you!- she blurted out.

A while before the delegation left the Dragon Queen's court, Rayla managed to find Callum, who, it turned out, was looking for her. It was then that he was handed a bouquet of cornflowers and roses in every colour she could find.

An uncertain declaration of love in language of flowers, as old as the Break. 

The answer she had received wasn't a typical one. She felt a page from his sketchbook in her hand. She saw on it a short story – a boy asked a girl (even though it was a sketch, she was amazed by ) if his feelings could be reciprocated. She looked at him, his eyes were full of disbelief and joy as much as her's.

They laughed together, simply happy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this positive accent this Rayllum Week comes to an end. Thank you all for you support... and for reading this!


End file.
